Current developments of personal 3D viewing device focus on those integrated into glasses or a goggle. For example, those disclosed in US 2014/0098009 A1. However, such design makes the glasses or goggle bloated and heavy. Further, the replacement, upgrade or repair of the 3D optical component is inconvenient. Therefore, there is still a need for an improved or novel personal 3D viewing device.